


Dollhouse

by Dukkuna



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bullying, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dukkuna/pseuds/Dukkuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew's family is falling apart. Al is smoking weed, Jean is having affairs, and Oliver is drinking. What will happen to Matthew as he has to fight to survive each day with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have a lot of violence, triggers, etc. please don't read if you think it'll trigger you~ the safety of my readers is important

Matthew was hiding in the attic. As the days and weeks went by he found himself there more often. He didn't know when it had happened, but his family was gone. At least, the happy picket fence one was. They were still here, just... Different. It scared him terribly.

He heard screaming and laughing downstairs and it made him clutch his white teddy bear hard to his chest. Listening, he realized that Al was home. That wasn't good. It was never good. Foot steps could be heard stomping up the stairs and Matthew let out a small whimper. He didn't move. Resistance would be futile.

The door slammed open, straining on its hinges. There stood Al with his ever persistent smirk. Matthew still didn't move as his brother strode towards him. Didn't say a word as Al grabbed his collar, forcing him to stand face to face with him. Complied when Al shoved his tongue in his mouth. Didn't complain at the reek or taste of weed. And Matthew didn't make a sound as Al punched him in the jaw, sending him flying across the floor. "Pathetic." Al said, and left.

Only after his brother left did Matthew allow emotion to show. Tears ran freely as he clutched his face in pain. He crawled over to his bear Kumajiro and sobbed into its fur. He'd stopped fighting Al long ago. He found that he got injured far less that way. Still, it hurt in more ways than one to have his brother do things like that to him. He figured he should at least be somewhat grateful that it hadn't gotten as far as sexual abuse yet. Matthew didn't think he could handle that.

He was hungry, but he knew 'Mama' wouldn't be cooking tonight. Papa was gone again and whenever he left, Oliver drank. He was scary when he was drunk. His activities included mindlessly screaming and throwing kitchenware at the walls and anyone in his way. But still, Matthew's stomach grumbled and he knew he had to risk his mama's wrath.

Creeping down the stairs, he strained his ears to hear where everyone was. Loud music could be heard down the hallway, most likely Al was in his room. No sounds came from the living room or kitchen though and Matthew felt a pang of worry. Making his way to the kitchen he found Oliver passed out on the floor, a mess of shattered plates around him. Matthew didn't even bother freaking out. It happened way to often to be hysterical each time.

Instead he carefully picked Oliver up, being sure not to cut himself on the broken ceramics, and laid him down on a sofa in the adjoining room. Then Matthew set to work on cleaning the kitchen. Frosting covered nearly every surface, along with batter and flour. Several empty bottles of gin sat forgotten on the floor with the plates. The stove was still on, burnt cupcakes on top cooling. He knew better than to throw them away though. Mama would throw a fit. Finally getting the room back into somewhat of an order, he heard Oliver stirring.

"Mattheeeew," Oliver moaned in pain.

Matthew was there in an instant, handing him a chipped glass full of water and some pain killers. "Here, Mama. Take these. They'll help you feel better. Also I need money to go to the store. We've run out of plates."

Oliver closed his eyes and swallowed the medicine. "Where's Jean?"

Matthew flinched. "He's still out, Mama. But I'm sure he'll be back soon." It sounded like a lie even to himself.

Tears started falling down Oliver's face. "He's always out. My wallet is on the coffee table. I'd like to be alone." Matthew hesitated, worried about him. "LEAVE!" Oliver wailed and so he did.

 

_Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family._

_When you walk away, is when we really play_

_You don't hear me when I say,_

_"Mom, please wake up._

_Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't catch on, Oliver is referred to as 'Mama.' I have a headcanon where he insists his children call him that and when they don't he gets really upset.


End file.
